This invention concerns the technical sector dealing with packing into cartons various products which are supplied in a type of packaging generally known as blister packs, such as pharmaceutical tablets or capsules.
In particular the invention concerns a device which forms a stack of blister packs and then inserts the stack, together with an instruction leaflet, into a carton.